


Maid with benefits

by TrewRilia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare - Freeform, Breeding, Clit, Crush, Desire, F/M, Intimacy, Juice - Freeform, Maid, Mister - Freeform, Netflix and Chill, Oral, Passion, Popcorn, Raw - Freeform, Secret Crush, Sex, Tension, Wetness, cum, intimate, seed - Freeform, stimulation, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia
Relationships: Mister/Maid
Kudos: 18





	1. Popcorn

Usually she works weekends in this household. Not every weekend and not always both days – but when he orders her services, it’s during the weekend.  
She likes working there. The hours are good, she is nicely paid, the owner is friendly and respectful. She fulfills her tasks assiduously. Often, he isn’t even at home when she is there, he is a man with a busy work schedule.  
By the time he does get home, the place is clean, the laundry is done, she did groceries and brought his suits to the pressing service – or picked them up.  
Her last task of the day is hence preparing dinner, which is her favorite part. She likes cooking in general and she found out soon enough that he seems to enjoy her cooking quite a lot. And she enjoys his presence, he always chats a little, smiles and is even flirtatious sometimes. On rare occasions, he tells her to cook for two and then invites her to join him – which she always happily accepts and secretly hopes for every time she is working for him.

Today, a Saturday, feels a little different. It is late already, past his usual dinner time and he hasn’t told her yet to go home – which he would if he ate out or wasn’t hungry. She didn’t even receive a text with a menu. That happens rarely, but he does that when he comes home late.

She keeps herself busy, there is always something to do in a household like this one until she finally hears the key in the lock. She walks to the corridor to greet him and almost gasps in shock when she sees how exhausted he looks. Carefully, she asks: “Mister, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I am, it’s been a rough week…” He replies with a heavy sigh.

“I will make you some tea!” She says and is almost on the way to the kitchen when she stops and asks “Or maybe a whiskey would be more appreciated?”

He nods, with one of those warm smiles she likes so much, his eyes tired. He leaves to change and she prepares the drink, adding a couple cookies on a small plate. Not a traditional combination but she is convinced it’s what he needs.

Once he sat down on the couch, she brings him the tablet with the drink and cookies, stands aside respectfully and asks if there is anything else she can do for him tonight. He shakes his head and adds “Just seeing you today when coming home made this shit show of a week a little less awful.” She smiles but she is also taken aback a little, he never swears, so this gets her worried. She waits to be told to go home, but he doesn’t say anything else.  
She stands there and readjusts her maid uniform, puts a couple strings of hair behind her ear – and feels his eyes on her. She looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and unexpectedly gets up, quickly walks the three steps towards her and while her mind already plays her naughty tricks, he takes her hand gently, asking “Would you stay and watch something with me? Take my mind off of work?”

She stays silent, this is completely new and it does not quite feel like a work assignment. She doesn’t know if she can agree to that. She wants to, absolutely. So she nods. Slowly. Again, he hits her with that charming smile and his eyes look a tiny little bit less tired. He squeezes her hand and pulls her to the couch with him. She sits next to him, her heart beating up to her throat, feeling slightly awkward. He seems to relax, gets comfortable and starts zapping through the channels.

It takes a moment for him to find something he likes. “Is that okay for you?” She just nods, again feeling his eyes on her, wandering over her uniform and legs, down to her shoes.  
She looks back at him, smiles and quickly says “I should make some popcorn for the occasion. Is sweet alright, Mister?” As soon as he nods, she is up and off to the kitchen.

There, she tells herself to take deep breaths and not to be a silly woman, this doesn’t mean anything.  
She gets to her task – that’s work, that feels right and helps her ease her mind. She gets a pot and lid, some oil and searches for popcorn kernels.  
She hears him approach and turns around to tell him that popcorn will be done in 3 minutes but she barely gets the two first words of that sentence out.

He stands there in jeans and a zipped hoodie with the zipper open – wearing nothing under it. She feels her face blush, she can’t do anything about it, so she turns to the stove and looks down. And he steps behind her, very closely, without touching her – but just barely not, and in a slightly lower voice he asks “Do you like what you saw?”

“Yes, I did like seeing you almost half naked-” her mouth works before her brain can stop it. But it is the honest answer. Which he understands, as his hands gently placed on her hips tell. He lowers his head to whisper into her ear “From my point of view, that uniform has you almost half naked as well. And you have been teasing me for many days, working like that, flirting with me, being so incredibly sweet on top of it.”

Her heart is through the roof. What is happening? Why is he so close? Wh- Wait! Did he basically say that he is into her? She turns around in the heat of realization and is then reminded of how close he is to her. She looks up to him – he is noticeably taller than her – blushed and hot. And for some reason feeling bold. She smiles and says “Why don’t you do something about that?” while the little voice at the back of her head screams “You can get fired for this!!!!!”


	2. Juice

But she ignores it and rests her hands on his upper arms, he had not moved his hands from her hips when she had turned around. She even lets her hands wander up to his shoulders, to his neck and the back of his neck, which has her step closer to him as well. He only grins, his one hand slips to her lower back as she gets closer to him, the other between her shoulder blades. He leans down to kiss her deeply, holding her between himself and the kitchen counter.  
She melts into the kiss immediately. She would never admit it, but she had been fantasizing about this since she first time she worked for him. She wraps her arms around his neck, tries to be even closer to him, to the point that he wraps his arms tightly around her, pulling her right against himself, without breaking the kiss, which lets a little moan escape her lips. 

When he ends the kiss, neither of them brings some distance between them. He looks down into her eyes, she looks up to him, blushed more and a long kept secret lust is highly present in her eyes. She needs to swallow before she can speak. “Mister…”  
This one word in her desire filled voice says it all. He sweeps her off her feet, lifts her up and places her on the kitchen counter, kisses her deeply with a hand at the back of her head, the other hand feeling her thigh highs from her foot up over her calf, thigh, following the straps to the garter under her maid outfit. With her hands on his chest, she responds to the kiss and feels waves of shivers run through her body. While she keeps wondering if this is really actually happening, she feels his lips against her ear again.  
“You are not wearing panties…” He sounds slightly surprised. And pleased.  
She takes a couple breaths, swallows. “Never when I work for you~” she replies sweetly.

He puts her arms up on his shoulders and moves both his hands on her ankles, feeling her up slowly, observing her face. She holds the gaze, she is panting slightly and when his hands caress the side of her thighs, she gasps and closes her eyes for a second. By the time she opens them again, his hands have moved to the inside of her thighs. She watches him in nervous anticipation hoping and fearing at the same time, yet instinctively spreading her legs a little more.  
He smirks, moves his hands to her naked butt and pulls her closer to the edge of the kitchen counter. She whines a little, she loves the sensation of his big hands on her ass, it was just like she always imagined. Before she really understands what is happening, he is kneeling before her, leans in between her legs – but doesn’t touch her. She can feel his breath on her sensitive and slightly wet lips. She looks down and moans.  
“T-that is an amazing view~” she whispers while her tone says “Get closer already!”

He takes her scent in, groans a little, but then turns his head to the side and starts kissing her inner thigh. After a while, she gently places a hand on his head, tentatively. Still not sure why this is happening and how far it will go. He doesn’t seem to mind, switches to her other thigh. She is breathing heavily, holding on to the edge of the kitchen counter with her other hand.

“Your scent is a lot more appealing than I had imagined.” The voice from between her legs reaches her ears. She almost squeals. He had been thinking about how she… her down there… Her brain can’t process this information. Instead, she begins to caress the top of his head.

As if that was his cue, he leans in to kiss her lips, up one side, down the other. Followed by a slow lick from the lowest to the highest point between them, without spreading them. She moans and leans back, almost hits her head on the hanging cupboard, her legs twitch for a moment. His hands wander from her thighs to her lips, gently spreading them as he watches the source of her wetness and her most sensitive part being revealed from up close. He gazes up to her, smiling and she can see the same lust and desire in his eyes that she can feel in herself. She takes her hand away from his head and holds on to the edge of her maid outfit on each side, biting her lower lip at the sight before her. He lowers his head again and takes a first taste. She whimpers, clenching onto her dress. He licks up between her slit, over her clit, followed by a kiss on her mons. She moans softly, her mouth forming a delighted “Ooooh…”.  
He keeps licking her liquid lust and teasing her clit, soon learning that the stimulation of her clit makes her moan the most. His behaviour clearly shows he likes her taste – his tongue on and inside of her feels amazing to her and withing a couple minutes she is a moaning mess, wet and greedy before him.

Long moans alternate with deep breaths as he eats her out, taking his time, enjoying himself – his own arousal obvious in the erection imprisoned in his trousers, since he first tasted her. He keeps looking up to her, to see the different reactions on her face - blushed, closed eyes, head leaned back, mouth dropped open, then looking down at him, her eyes rolling back – to see her chest lift up and down in her tight outfit that she had teased him with since the first day. He loves the reactions he provokes in her and he wants more. The ultimate reaction.  
He switches to focus on her clit, sucks on it softly, circles his tongue around it, licks up and down over it – but when he presses his tongue onto it just the slightest bit and moves it over her clit, she gives him the type of moans and whines he had been aiming for. Her breath and pulse accelerate rapidly from this point on, she can’t keep her hands still, they move from her dress to his head, to the edge of the counter, from her mouth to her head and back to her dress, all while moaning, whining, whimpering and panting. 

“M-mister, you… I… “ she mumbles and stutters, fearing he might stop now. Instead, he wraps his arms and hands around her thighs and holds her where she is, leaning into her lap a little more, he keeps licking her in exactly the same way.  
She goes silent. Only her breath is still audible, her head leaned back against the cupboard behind her. Her legs begin to shake in his grip and he can feel her clit pulse and twitch under his tongue, joined by a pleasure filled moan that almost turns into a yell of ecstasy. She seems to get wetter, draining his beard, his chin. After a few seconds, she puts a hand back on his hand, but doesn’t push him away. He changes to slowly licking over her clit, tasting her orgasm. Her breath is calming down, her eyes still closed, her head still leaning back. Her legs trembling in his arms.


	3. Seed

She puts both hands on his head just another couple moments later, gently pushing his mouth away from her lap. He lets go of her thighs and gets up on his feet. Grinning widely.  
She smiles back, still in that post orgasm cocoon of fuzzy, happy and satisfied. As soon as she sees his beard and lips shine from her juices, a new spark is lit and she pulls him close by his hoodie and kisses him deeply, tasting herself on him makes her sigh happily. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips – and moans when she feels his bulge press against her sensitive, swollen parts.

She can feel how his grin turns into a devilish smirk. She breaks the kiss and leans back a little, looks down, gasps, and then looks up. She doesn’t need to say anything. Not even nod. He guides her hands to the rim of his pants. She leans against him, forehead on his chest, as she trails her fingers along the edge of his trousers, to his back where she caresses up and down over his spine for a while, watching him throb under the fabric. She strokes his ass, squeezes it even – she could honestly just touch him for hours. Eventually, she hooks her thumbs to the pants and pushes it down, first at the back, then the front – she holds her breath and whispers “Fuck~” once she freed his erection.  
“Soon…” he replies, but doesn’t do anything yet. So she continues to touch him, feels his balls, heavy and hot. Wraps a hand around his shaft, gasps, the pulsing and heat so clear on her skin. Moving her hand up and down, she is soon rewarded by a few drops of precum, which she spreads over his tip with her thumb.

She then leans back to look at him – and licks his pre off her thumb, followed by a pleased “Hmmmmm… Tasty…”. Now she is smirking.

And he… He pulls her close and into another passionate kiss, almost wild, pressing himself against her, his shaft rubbing between her wet lips and over her clit. She whimpers from the sudden intense sensation and this feeling of being desired by the man she had been lusting after for so long.  
While she answers to his kiss with a matching hotness, he begins to thrust his hips, wetting himself with her juices.  
She nods into the kiss. Still hot and bothered for him, and because of him, she reaches down to reposition him – and freezes as soon as she feels his tip against her entrance. Her chest visibly lifting up and down from heavy breathing, he ends the kiss and looks at her, their noses almost touching. He cups her cheek, places a single kiss on her mouth, his other hand holding hers.  
He squeezes it and she answers, leans her forehead against his and nods.

She raises her other hand to the back of his neck, searching to be close to him, to hold on to him. Suddenly, she feels nervous. He is big and she is tighter from climaxing just a few minutes ago and she is working for him and…  
He places another sweet kiss on her lips and slowly penetrates her. Her eyes widen, she straightens her back, moaning lowly, holding on to him, panting.  
He keeps pushing deeper. She can feel the drool build up in her mouth, swallows. She pulls him into another kiss, slow and deep, wrapping both her arms around his neck, having him penetrate her fully. He holds still, grunts, feeling her tight around him, both pulsating. She breathes slowly, controlled, calming herself, getting used to his girth and depth.  
He caresses up and down her back, she plays with his hair and kisses his shoulder, leaving a small trail of drool. 

When her nervousness is gone, when she feels comfortable with how he feels inside her and with how he makes her feel, she lifts her head, mouth to his ear and whispers:  
“Fuck me~”

He growls lowly, places her hands on her ass and pulls her slightly off the edge of the counter and begins to thrust, slow and deep at first. She holds on to him tightly, moans with each thrust, feeling how she becomes wetter around him.  
This turns him on a lot. His thrusts become shorter and faster, he kisses her neck like she does, nibbles occasionally. She is whining, wraps her legs around his waist, mumbling “Mister~” when he hits especially deep.

Losing himself in the sensation and motivated by her reactions, he pounds her roughly by now. The kitchen is filled with the wet sounds of sex, mixed with moaning and grunting, joined by the scent of the heat of the moment.  
Her entire body is trembling, the sensation is so intense and so welcome, she can’t wait for him to have an orgasm too, to hear and feel him like that.

But when she guesses that he is getting close, he slows down. He even stops. Then he lets go off her and glides out, stepping back a little. She forces herself to keep breathing, it can’t be. She doesn’t dare to look up yet. Deprived of his hold, she leans on the counter and only then does she dare to look up, slowly.  
She sees he is still there, standing maybe two steps away from the counter. She can also see that he is still hard, wet from both of them. Then she sees his chest moving under heavy breathing as well and when she looks at his face and sees the look in his eyes, the lump in her throat is gone within a split second. She smiles, relaxes and looks him up and down again, licking over her lips slowly.

She understands what he wants and gets off the counter, on her feet – her legs feel weak and wobbly. She gives them a moment before she turns around, back to him, and then bends over. She holds on to the edge of the counter, arms and back stretched into one line, pushing her ass out towards him.  
Within the second he takes the less than half step between them, places his shaft at her wet entrance again and rests his hands on her hips, holding the tension for a moment or two.

Then he penetrates her, one quick deep thrust. She moans, he grunts, her mouth drops open. She has to hold on to the counter and push back against him to stay in this position.  
He sees that she does and starts pounding her, fingers dug into her flesh, making every part of her curvy body jiggle. Her head drops down, her jaw drops open and while he fucks her like she asked, she drools on the floor, fascinated by the view, high on the sensation of his thrusts inside of her, his balls slapping against her, the tight grip on her hips and the sounds of all of this ringing in her ears.

His thrusts become shorter and less rhythmic, he is grunting and his hands move up to her breasts. He pulls her strapless uniform down to her belly and holds her breasts. Leaning over her like this, she pushes back against him more, even joins him in his thrusting movements until she is the only one moving.  
“Keep going!” She hears him growl behind her, as if she had even considered stopping. She glides herself over his erection, slaps her ass against him, she can feel the twitching in his fingers on her breasts.  
Until he bucks into her, his hands quickly moved to hold her by the shoulder, as he releases his warm thick seed deep into her. She tightens her inner muscles around him, wanting him to ride his orgasm as long as he can, while drooling even more, slowly realizing what is happening.

They stay in this position for a while, both their legs shaky and their breaths not yet ready to calm down.  
Eventually, he leans back up and slips out. He pulls her up straight too and into an embrace, his arms wrapped around her belly. He then pulls her uniform up again, straightens it for her. Kisses her neck and shoulders.

With his hands on her waist, he looks over her shoulder. He looks at the counter. Then at the floor. And she can feel him grin behind her.

“Do clean up this mess, will you? And then join me in the bedroom.” 

He still hasn’t said anything about her leaving. She smirks and nods.  
“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
